Cargo such as wheeled vehicles can be difficult to adequately secure for transport, for example in or on a truck or trailer bed surface. One reason wheeled vehicles are difficult to secure for transportation is the lack of adequate places on the vehicle for securely attaching fasteners such as ropes, cords, belts, straps, and the like. There are many devices for restraining a vehicle to a truck or trailer bed during transport. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,257; 4,078,821; 4,243,243; 4,441,736; 4,580,935; 4,611,961; 4,752,177; 4,842,458; 4,852,779; 5,230,449; 5,326,202; 5,529,448; 6,065,914; and 6,171,034.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Various disadvantages remain in known tie-down technologies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,821 to Kitterman, for example, discloses a utility trailer having a built-in tie-down mounting system for securing vehicles to the trailer. Kitterman requires the user to purchase an entire trailer, which is not a practical solution for someone who already owns a truck or trailer. Kitterman fails to provide a tie-down device that is separate from the trailer, and is compatible with existing trailers and trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,935 to Treihaft, discloses a tie-down system for securing up to four three-wheeled motorcycles onto a truck bed. The system includes several securing plates that must be bolted onto the truck bed. Since many truck owners are not willing to make substantial modifications to their trucks, the system in Treihaft has limited applicability. Furthermore, the system in Treihaft is specifically designed for securing three-wheeled vehicles and may not work with other kinds of vehicles and machinery. In sum, Treihaft fails to provide a tie-down device that is compatible with different types of vehicles does not require substantial modifications of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,202 to Stubbs discloses a strapping system having two interconnected straps with cuffs for engaging motorcycle handle bars in order to maintain the motorcycle in an upright position during transport. The strapping system in Stubbs is limited to use with handle bars and fails to provide a fastener that can couple to vehicle members other than handle bars, such as struts, tailpipes, cross beams, axles, rails, frames, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,914 to Fotou discloses a tie-down apparatus having an adjustable tensioner for securing a vehicle to a trailer. The attachment points are two rigid hooks that can be placed around elongated members of the vehicle. Fotou fails to provide an attachment device that snugly and securely grips a member of the vehicle. Furthermore, the hooks in Fotou can scratch the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,034 to Burgoon discloses a tie-down device that has a locking mechanism for providing security and inhibiting theft. The device has two clamp halves pivotally connected by a hinge, and scratch-resistant material interlining the clamp halves. While Burgoon advantageously provides a tie-down device that snugly grips a vehicle member, the Burgoon device requires two separate steps: one for clamping the vehicle and another for tensioning a fastener that secures the vehicle to a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,564 to Howells discloses a tie-down device for securing a bundle of pipes to the exterior of a truck. The tie-down device comprises two ring sections pivotally joined and configured to clamp around the bundle of pipes. The ring sections also have interlocking ears with openings for receiving a securing element (e.g., pin) in order to lock the two ring sections together. Howells fails to provide a clamp that snugly grips or squeezes an elongated member. Howells also fails to provide a scratch-resistant lining for protecting the pipes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0117989 to Ewles discloses a tie-down device that clamps to an elongated member of a vehicle, thus providing an attachment point for securing the vehicle to a surface via a fastener. The tie-down device in Ewles advantageously includes linings to prevent metal-to-metal contact between the clamp and the vehicle, thus preventing the vehicle from scratching. However, the tie-down device in Ewles must be clamped to the vehicle and then fastened to the surface in two separate steps. Ewles fails to provide a tie-down device that snugly grips a vehicle as the device is tensioned to a surface.
Thus, present tie-down systems leave much to be desired. Specifically, known devices tend to suffer from at least one of the following problems: (i) the devices are overly complex and require many steps to secure a vehicle to a platform; (ii) the devices fail to securely grip a vehicle member as the device is tensioned to a platform; (iii) the devices scratch the vehicle's paint or otherwise damages the vehicle; (iv) the devices require modification of the trailer/platform; (v) the devices require a custom trailer/platform; or (vi) the devices are not capable of griping different kinds of vehicle members.
Accordingly, the inventive subject matter addresses shortcomings in the known technology by providing a tie-down device that securely clamps to an elongated, substantially rigid member of the vehicle, thus providing an attachment point for a fastener. The tie-down device is advantageously configured to grip the vehicle member tighter as the fastener is tensioned to a trailer, truck bed, or platform. The tie-down device thus combines the step of tensioning a fastener with clamping a tie-down device and simplifies the process. In addition, the tie-down device is configured with lining in order to prevent the vehicle paint and surface finish from scratching.
Thus, there is still a need for tie-down device that snugly grips a vehicle member as a fastener connecting the device to a trailer is tensioned, without scratching the vehicle.